The Secret Chapter 1
by Senoey
Summary: Only the very beginning of the story. Look for the secound part.


Harry Potter had just come back from his second year at Hogwarts but a week after he got home, if you can call the Dursley's house 'home', when he got a letter from Professor Dumbledore.

Harry,

I need you at Hogwarts. I will pick you up tomorrow at three

p.m. Write back so I know you got the letter.

Dumbledore

"I wonder what happened?" said Harry thinking out loud. "Why else would I be going to school early?"

Harry flipped the letter over, found a quill and some ink, and wrote:

I got the letter. I'll be ready when you come.

Harry

He tied the letter to Hedwig and sent her out the window. He started packing up his things when Uncle Vernon walked into his room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Uncle Vernon yelled.

"I'm going back to school," Harry replied smartly.

"You just came home! You're not fooling me," Uncle Vernon snapped back at Harry.

"The Headmaster of my school wrote to me and said he needed me at school. Now." Said Harry

"Why does he need you?" said Uncle Vernon snottily.

"Like I know? He's picking me up tomorrow though." Harry said ending the conversation.

Uncle Vernon glared at Harry and walked away, not knowing what to say.

Harry finished packing and started making sure he didn't leave anything behind, he checked the lose floorboard under his bed where he kept his quills, ink, some books he smuggled into his room, and some other things the Dursleys banned.

He was all ready except for an empty cage when a tap on his window signaled Hedwig's return. Harry let her in and once Hedwig was perched in her cage Aunt Petunia's shrill of a voice signaled dinner.

Harry walked slowly down the stairs, thinking about what could be wrong enough for him to have to go back to school a week after he got home.

After a measly dinner of bread, lunchmeat, and water, he went upstairs and got in bed. He dreamt about the day his parents died but there was a girl there and Voldemort attacked her first. She fainted and then Voldemort attacked Harry. He woke with a start.

He checked the clock, it was almost six, and so he sat down and wrote a letter to Dumbledore. He asked him to come at ten a.m. instead of 3 p.m. He soon got a reply.

Harry,

I'll come at ten. I'm leaving now but I won't be there 

until Ten. Be ready.

Dumbledore

Harry brought all his things downstairs and waited. The Dursleys walked around suspiciously and glared at the door nervously.

At exactly ten the doorbell rang and in walked Dumbledore. He was wearing his cloak and the Dursleys obviously showed their disapproval.

"Hi you must be the Dursleys," Said Dumbledore politely as Uncle Vernon sneered at him. Then Dumbledore turned to Harry. " Ready to go?"

"Yes. All my stuff's in this trunk.," Said Harry.

Dumbledore took out his and used it to make the trunk light as a feather. He then turned to Harry 

"You might want to get out your broom." Dumbledore said smiling.

Harry quickly dug his broom out of his trunk.

"tie your trunk to it," said Dumbledore and a rope appeared, Harry used it to tie the trunk on his broom. He then secured Hedwig on the trunk. "Okay we could get going right after one more thing," He leaned over to Harry and whispered. "We need your invisibility cloak."

Harry ran upstairs; he had almost forgot to bring it. He went into the very back of his closet and pulled out his Invisibility Cloak. Then he ran back downstairs.

"Let's go," said Dumbledore and they walked out the door. "Now climb on your broom and put the cloak on. Just make sure it's also touching the broom." 

Harry did that exactly then started wondering what Dumbledore would do when Dumbledore and his broom disappeared.

"Just follow the red light." Said Dumbledore's voice as a red light appeared and started moving. It went up into the clouds and Harry followed. He went above the clouds and Dumbledore was sitting there on his broom.

"Follow me now you can keep your cloak on," Dumbledore said then turned around and moved forward. Harry followed. Soon he got tired of flying and wished they were at Hogwarts. To his surprise it seemed they had arrived at Hogwarts.

Harry landed gratefully and followed Dumbledore heavily. Just before they walked through the door he noticed it was almost 3 o'clock, and he hadn't had breakfast or lunch.

Harry was just about to ask Dumbledore if he could eat something when Dumbledore turned around and said, "You must be hungry but now that we're inside I must tell you my news."

Okay, I'll wait," said Harry starving but figuring if it was this important he should hear it now.

"Follow me," said Dumbledore and they started walking up flights of stairs and twisting and turning and, suddenly, they were in a part of the castle that Harry never saw before and then just as suddenly he forgot how they got there and walls appeared all around them. Dumbledore turned to him.

"This is a big secret so I need to make sure no one hears us. Okay, Harry" Dumbledore said and Harry just nodded. He was trying to figure out how they had gotten to this part of the castle but still couldn't remember. Suddenly, his attention was drawn fully to Dumbledore.

"Now I brought you here on important business and you must listen." Said Dumbledore sternly and then began, "You may feel angry that no one told you, but …you have a sister… Actually a twin sister." Harry almost fell over and had to sit down on the ground to retain his thought. Dumbledore paused, startled, but continued quickly. "We think we found her, alive, in America."

"But… Aren't there watches and wizards and schools for them in America?" Harry asked.

" Yes, but she doesn't run into anything to make her powers show," replied Dumbledore.

"Oh." Said Harry. "But how will we get her to Hogwarts?"

"The American schools will send her word and she will write back…"

"And if she doesn't? Sorry," Harry interrupted.

"The American school will inform us and we will go get her; just like we got you," replied Dumbledore not at all offended at Harry's interruption. "Now as I was saying. The American Schools will inform her of her past, and soon to be, future. We will than send a train to take her to Hogwarts. We will go buy her books and put them on the bus, but as for a wand and cloaks, we must wait. Either way, she will go to Hogwarts and live with you at your Aunt and Uncles. That reminds me." He snapped his fingers and food, a quill, a piece of paper, and an owl. Also a widow appeared. Harry started eating as Dumbledore wrote a letter. When Dumbledore was done writing he handed it to Harry.

Mr. And Mrs. Dursley,

We have just found Harry's twin, alive,

And she will be living with you. She will have

Some cloths and other things, but may need more.

Please take care of her.

Dumbledore

Harry handed it back and Dumbledore gave it to the owl and sent the owl out the window. Instantly the window disappeared.

"So if you have no questions. We are done," said Dumbledore.

"Well the night I got your letter, I dreamt about the day my parents died but there was a girl there. She was attacked firsts." Harry paused and Dumbledore made a grim look. He continued. "So does that mean, so to speak, my twin was hit with the earthquake and me just the aftershock?"

"Well Harry I guess you could put it that way but aftershocks are just as damaging as the earthquake its self."

"Still she got the worst. So I'm not really the one who should be this famous." Harry said.

"Yeah" said Dumbledore figuring that this won't end unless he admits it.

"Okay. Well that's it." Said Harry feeling selfish, sort of. He felt it was unfair to his sister. Suddenly he turned around and said "Dumbledore? What's her name?"

"It's Senoey." Said Dumbledore. "Now go on to your house and get settled and come downstairs and meet me in the dining hall."

Harry walked on upstairs but turned around and said, "What's the password?"

"Say Harry Potter and hold out your hand. Don't ask questions, just listen and do. I can't explain."

Harry was puzzled but again started walking up the stairs. He soon reached the portrait of the fat lady. She seemed puzzled to see a student but said "Password." Harry said to her "Harry Potter" and stuck out his hand. The lady even more startled looked at his hand and than her portrait flung out like a door and revealed two handprints but both were right hand so he guessed and stuck his hand in the bottom handprint. The door flung open and into the portrait of the fat lady making a clicking noise and Harry just shrugged and walked through the opening. His trunk was sitting on the floor of the common room and apparently the spell Dumbledore had put on it had worn away and Harry had to drag it up the steps.

He put the trunk in front of his bed and took out some books and quills and his bag for carrying books on a shelf next to his bed; he also put out a couple bottles of ink. He then sat down on his bed to think. What if he had put his hand in the top print? Why did the door open for him? After thinking about these questions for a while he went to the dining room where Dumbledore was sitting and eating. 'Of course!' It had been dinnertime for a while and Harry had forgotten. He sat next to Dumbledore and his plate was filled with a small portion of food since he had just eaten. Harry suddenly burst out and said "Why did the door do that and why were there two handprints?"

Dumbledore stared at him and replied "We set that in awhile ago. If Senoey and you both put your hand in at the same time you will instantly walk into the secret place I brought you to earlier. If only one of you use it then you will just go to the Grifindor house. But wait, one thing, anymore if you go out at night without your sister you will find yourself unable to leave the common room."

Soon Harry had finished his dinner and went to the common room. He had to sort this all out. It was confusing. So he has a sister and she's the one that really truly survived a full-blown death curse and made Voldemort disappear but he still wasn't what everyone expected. But for some reason he was relieved. Once everyone found out about the death curse thing he wouldn't be so famous and that was pretty comforting. But then Senoey would probably have to deal with a bigger popularity than him. The only problem was Draco Malfoy. He would make fun of Harry and you never know what may happen when he starts but on the upside; Harry had family! Actual family! Not like the Dursleys! After thinking over everything that has happened he went to bed.

* * * 

Amanda woke up, miles away, to the sun shining brightly and the opening of a gate downstairs. The next moment there was a knock on the downstairs door. She ran downstairs and opened the door, no one was there but there was a letter on the doorstep. She picked up the letter

It was a heavy manila envelope with swirly, purple writing and a seal with a Vulture, Dragon, Lion, and Eel forming a B.

She ran upstairs, closed her bedroom door, and opened the letter. Inside was a pack of papers and read the first page.

We would like to inform you of your heritage. 

You area witch related to the famous Harry Potter. 

You will be sent to Hogwarts in England. 

You will be taken on a train to the school and will

learn how to be a witch. 

You will be explained everything in the rest of this pack.

The rest of the pack went on like that and Amanda skipped the rest of the pack. Surprisingly she knew everything. She read the last section of the last page and it said.

Write back to us than pack all of your cloths

And belongings (no pillows or blankets necessary.)

She wrote a letter and was wondering how to send it when an owl appeared, She gave it to the owl and it flew away.

She started packing. She packed all his clothes, some notebooks, money, and all her Harry Potter books, surprisingly everything fit in her trunk.

After she was done packing, another letter showed up.

Go to the Steamtown station at 5 today and get on platform 

Nine and Three- Quarters.

She looked at her clock; it was Four Thirty. She went downstairs and asked if someone could take her to the mall. Her 'mom' said okay and Senoey brought down her trunk. Her 'mom' went to ask her what the trunk was for but for some reason stopped.

They arrived at the train station at four fifty and had time to find platform nine and ten.

She turned to her 'mom'. "Bye, I'm not going to see you again. I'm going to live with Harry Potters." Surprisingly she didn't say anything." Okay well you have to turn around." Her 'mom' turned around and stunned She walked through the barrier between platforms nine and ten. There was a train there and in the doorway was Dumbledore.

"Hi Senoey." He said.

"Hi," she replied knowing what he meant by Senoey and waked on board.

"Follow me to your cabin," said Dumbledore.

Senoey followed him to the back cabin and walked in. There was a stack of books, two quills, and inkbottles.

"What? I thought I'd have to wait to get them!" Senoey said surprised.

"This is the first thing that has seemed to surprise you." Dumbledore said.

"Wait! Before you put the trunk up there I need to show you something." Said Senoey.

Dumbledore left the trunk on the floor and Senoey opened it. She pulled out two books and handed them to Dumbledore.

" Read the first chapter." Said Senoey.

Dumbledore opened the book and read the first chapter and put the book aside and looked in awe.

"Where did you get this?" he asked a little puzzled.

"At a muggle bookstore." She replied. " It's famous all over the world. It originated here. But no one beliefs it. I did but, I mean, look I'm a Witch."

"True." Said Dumbledore.

"And it doesn't say exactly where things are so people won't go looking for the school and things like that."

"Who wrote the book?" asked Dumbledore.

"J.K. Rawings," Senoey replied.

"I know her. She was in our in school," said Dumbledore.

"Let her keep writing." Senoey said.

"Okay." Said Dumbledore." What are those other two books?"

"They are Harry's third and forth year." Senoey replied.

"But that hasn't happened?" said Dumbledore.

"I know. It tells his future." Said Senoey like she was stating the weather.

"Do you know basically what will happen this year?" said Dumbledore.

"Yes." said Senoey. "I have a question."

"Sure" said Dumbledore.

"Should I change the future if it's for the best?" asked Senoey.

"If your sure it's for the best," Dumbledore said.

They stopped talking and soon Senoey had fallen asleep. She woke up to Dumbledore shaking her awake.

"We're here," Dumbledore said.

Senoey stood up, grabbed her books and her trunk, and followed Dumbledore to Hogwarts. Then they went to the Griffindor house.

"What about sorting?" Senoey asked.

"You're already choosen for this house." Said Dumbledore surly.

"Okay." Said Senoey.

"Now say your name and stick out your hand," said Dumbledore

She did so and the picture revealed the handprints. She stuck he hand in the top one and the whole door opened. She walked through the door and Harry was sitting in a chair by the fire. He instantly stood up.

Harry and Senoey stared at each other and then Dumbledore started talking.

"Come outside the door I need to show you some thing."

Harry and Senoey walked outside and the door closed.

"These two people must not be allowed in by password even if they are with someone. Listen to their names and voices." Said Dumbledore to the picture then whispered to Harry and Senoey. "Say your name."

"Senoey Potters," said Senoey. 

The picture nodded

"Harry Potters," said Harry.

Again the picture nodded.

"Now you may go and set up your things, Senoey, then come downstairs and we will go get your things." Said Dumbledore and walked downstairs.

Senoey and Harry went inside of the common room, dragged Senoey's trunk upstairs, unpacked her things and started walking down the stairs when Senoey said

"What?"

"I didn't say anything." Said Harry.

"You said I don't know what to say." Said Senoey.

"No but I was thinking that," said Harry thinking she was crazy,

"Hold on, don't speak." Said Senoey.

Senoey thought in her mind 'I've always wanted to go to Hogwarts. I read it in a book.' Harry heard it and then thought 'I just heard Senoey's voice in my head.' Senoey heard that and thought 'We can communicate telepathically.'

"Really." Harry said out loud.

"Yes said Senoey as they reached Hogwarts' main hall.

Dumbledore was wearing a purple cloaks and Harry a green one so Senoey felt strange. 

'Don't worry you'll have one soon' said Harry's voice

'I know,' she thought back.

" We're riding brooms so Senoey can use a schools," said Dumbledore handing Harry his broom.

"She could ride mine. I don't want her first ride on one of those," said Harry.

"Thanks but it's yours. You ride it," said Senoey.

'No you ride it said Harry telepathically and threw it to her.

"Fine." She said out loud making Dumbledore stare,

They mounted their brooms and before anyone could tell her how to ride Senoey shot 50 feet into the airing dive down to 10 feet.

"I've always wanted to try that to," Senoey said

"Be careful Harry she might take your place on Quiddich," said Dumbledore jokingly.

"I'd never do that. I'd just be his back up," Senoey said

" That would be helpful. I'm always missing games." Said Harry.

"Well let's go." Said Dumbledore.

They went to leave when Hagrid showed up.

"Hi Harry, Professor Dumbledore, and Senoey."

"Hi," said Harry and Senoey at the same time.

"Where ya off to?" Hagrid asked.

"Hogsmeade," said Harry and Senoey at the same time again.

"Well you sure seem like twins." Said Hagrid. "Well be off 'en. Bye."

" Bye," Harry and Senoey this time at separate times, they made sure of that.

Then, they finally left to go to Hogsmeade. When they got there they went to Madam Malkin's Robs for all occasions. They walked in and suddenly Senoey thought 'What about money?' She got an answer immediately. 'I've got money.' Said Harry voice. The witch pulled Senoey and Harry onto stools, measured them, grabbed some cloaks, and fit them on both of them. Next, they went to Eeylops Owl Emporium and bought Senoey a white owl, which she named Snowy. Finally, they went to Ollivanders but for this they had to go to Diagon alley. They got on their brooms and started off.

"Professor Dumbledore?" said Harry.

"Yes, Harry." Said Dumbledore. 

"Why are the same shops in Hogsmeade as in Diagon Alley?" Harry asked.

"They're not usually there but if it's really important than a portal shows up in the doorway that takes you directly to the actual store." replied Dumbledore.

"So why doesn't Ollivanders have one?" asked Harry.

"He doesn't believe in wasting money in that stuff." Said Dumbledore.

"Oh Okay." Said Harry.

They soon made it to Diagon Alley. When they walked in, in came Mr. Ollivander.

"Oh hi Harry," said Mr. Ollivander puzzled. "You already bought one."

"We need one for my sister."

"Ah well I remember when you came here, Thirteen inches, Holly and Phoenix hair, nice and supple. You were tricky." Mr. Ollivander said.

He turned to Senoey and measured her arm himself. 

"I figure this will take a while." He said.

He started handing her wands and soon the whole store was in a pile on the floor.

"Harry, I need to see your wand." Said Mr. Ollivander.

Harry took out his wand and gave it to Mr. Ollivander and he handed it to Senoey. Suddenly she felt a warmth in her fingers and when she waved it above her head, sparks flew out of it.

"I figured," Mr. Ollivander, said," Dumbledore can you get your bird to get me one of its tail feathers and a holly branch?"

"Yes. This is very important." Said Dumbledore he whistled and almost instantly a giant red phoenix appeared. Dumbledore told it to get the holly branch and one of its tail feathers. The bird flew off and instantly came back with the holly and tail feather. He dropped it into Dumbledore's hands and flew off.

"Here, go make the wand." Said Dumbledore handing the holly and tail feather to Mr. Ollivander.

He went into the back and came back almost an hour later with a wand that looked exactly like Harry's. He handed it to Senoey and she felt the warmth and when she waved it above he head Brilliant blue sparks flew out of the tip.

"I added something to it because no body can have the exact wand as some one else even if they are twin's." said Mr. Ollivander. "Also, I never do this but follow me." They followed him to the back room where two pots were. "Put the tip in the pots." Mr. Ollivander said. Harry and Senoey did so and the two pots filled with colored liquid. "Now put the wands in." Harry and Senoey dropped their wands in the pots and in an instant they floated back out both collored. Harry' red and Senoey's blue. They both grabbed their wands and pocketed them. "The wood has now changed color." Said Mr. Ollivanders.

"Thanks," said Senoey and Harry in unison.

They left Diagon Alley and flew back to Hogwarts. 

. 


End file.
